The love of Pokehuman x Lucario
by Lukaron the Lucario
Summary: Hey guys. enjoy


4 years earlier, Finding my Lucario's

Introduction

Being immortal was taking it's toll a couple years back. His final family member had died. He had had no one left. This boy was named Lucaron (Pronounced Loo-Ka-Ron). Obviously named after the pokemon Lucario. Ironically, a year later he came across his friend, but he was usually happy, instead of a delightful Lucario he was a weeping Lucario. He was hunched over a note. I quietly picked it up and read it. It was in lucarian, which I had learned to speak, read, and understand. Dear Castalon, I'm sorry but your mother and father passed away in a forest fire. We are leaving your younger brother Constellation in your care. I looked up seeing a young Riolou that I had not seen weeping beside his brother Castalon. I couldn't help but tear up. I picked up the Rio- no they deserve to be called by their names… I picked Constellation up and grabbed Castalon's paw and led them to my temple/home.

Castalon and Constellation had cuddled up to me. Castalon was my age, just a teen. Constellation on the other hand was exactly 7 years old. I cuddled them back with a sympathetic look on my face. I spoke to them in lucarian. "I am terribly sorry for your loss."

Castalon's head tilted up at me. His face looked confused. "How can you speak our launguage?" Asked Castalon "You are a Furless…" he stated. "I'm well aware of my species. but I am only half Furless. I'm half Lucarian." I state. That wasn't a lie either. I was born from the heavens as half Lucario half human. Castalon's ears perked up. "Y-you are?" He asked astonished. I nod. I had a mega evolution stones residue in my veins. The mega stone was a mix of Lucarionite and Humanite. There were only 5 humanite mega stones in the entire planet of Earth. One was within me.

Present Time, Castalon's Confession, the love revealed

I sat on my throne in between the thrones of my two Lucario's. Castalon, being as old as me, is age 18, while Constellation, now evolved into Lucario, is age 11. Constellation walks off to the training room. Me and Castalon head to my sleeping chamber. We watched the usual on my laptop. A show about a gay couple fighting against bullies. I, being born with it, was gay. Castalon was on my gaydar. He loved the show. He would blush at romantic parts, gasp at romantic parts, and scowl when the couple was being persecuted. The next day is when it was confirmed. Castalon asked to meet him at the sacred dogwood tree. When I met him there, he confessed his love for me. (Now that he knew how to speak it he said this in English) "Lucaron… I-I have t-to tell you this. I c-can't hold it in anymore. I-I…. I love you." A hot pink blush recedes across both our faces. "Are y-you serious? Y-you do?" I ask with hope that he wasn't kidding in my voice. Castalon nods. "W-well… I love you too…" I state my blush getting darker. Castalon was now in amazement. He truly thought that had felt no feelings for him. I had to prove it. I quickly grab Castalon's Waist and kiss him. It takes about 2 seconds for Castalon to come back to reality. But when he does he softly kisses me we part we both smile warmly at each other and hug each each other tightly.

A strong bond had been made between these two. They told Constellation when he got back. Constellation just laughed out loud. "I KNEW IT!" was all he said. Castalon rolled his eyes and hugged me from behind. I press into him. Constellation takes a picture with the Iphone he stole from me. "This is goin' on EVERY social media account I have. which is all of them by the way."

He says smirking. I rolls my eyes and Castalon gives me a piggy back riide to my room so we can watch our tv show on my laptop

End of Chapter one

**Well, hey there it's Lucaron the Lucario/human. Just to inform yall' if you know what the yaoi signs are. Lucario is Seme (the guy of the relationship) and Lucaron is Uke (the somewhat girly one) Hope you enjoyed chapter one. Chapter two is on the way. make sure to read my other fanfic's NAgisa x reader and Foxy x Reader: a new beginning. Thanks!**

**~Lukaron the Lucario Poke'human**


End file.
